The overall objective of the Genomics Facility Core (GFC) is to provide microarray analysis and technology to SWEHSC members, Arizona Cancer Center (AZCC) members, and the wider research community. The Core's purpose is to consolidate resources and expertise, and provide complete microarray support in order to minimize cost and effort to researchers who want to use microarrays in their investigations. To fulfill this purpose, the Core has the following Specific Aims: 1. Provide a complete microarray service offering, RNA quality control, target preparation, hybridization, scanning, quantitation, data analysis, and independent confirmation of results. 2. Facilitate use of microarray technology by providing consultation on experimental design, sample preparation, experimental protocols, and performing data analysis. 3. Provide users with access to complementary microarray platforms: low cost microarrays manufactured on-site and commercially available Affymetrix GeneChips. 4. Test new microarray technology as it emerges and update the GFC's technology and services as appropriate.